La Medicina Perfecta
by Thalia Backer 16
Summary: Annabeth esta enferma, y Percy se siente terriblemente culpable. ¿Podrá hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga a sanar?


-Ubicado después de La Batalla del Laberinto y antes de El Ultimo Héroe del Olimpo-

Percy frunció nuevamente el ceño al escuchar el horrible sonido que producía la tos de Annabeth, la chica permanecía en su cama en posición fetal, moviéndose de vez en cuando para un lado y para el otro. Casi como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.  
A Percy le había costado mucho que los hermanos de ella lo dejaran entrar en la cabaña a verla, pero ni bien la vio una ola incontrolable de culpa lo cubrió por completo. La chics había pescado un resfrió terrible, todo porque a él se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de hacerle una broma con agua en pleno invierno, impulsado por los Stoll. Claro que no se había percatado de que eso a cualquier otro semidiós no hijo de Poseidón le causaría una enfermedad como aquella. Aquel día rio a lo máximo con los dos hijos de Hermes, pero a la noche cuando Annabeth no bajo a cenar comenzó a preocuparse, consiguió saber por una de sus hermanas que ella solo parecía cansada y se había quedado dormida antes de la cena, por eso no fue al pabellón. Pero a la mañana siguiente al no verla en la práctica de espadas decidió meterse a su cabaña de Atenea a toda costa, los demás hijos de la diosa merodeaban todo el rato alrededor de ellos dos, claramente enojados con Percy.  
-Ya les dije que lo siento.- repitió por séptima vez Percy cuando una niña lo miro como si lo pudiera matar con solo chasquear los dedos.  
La niña rodo los ojos y salió de la cabaña murmurando algo como "no sé porque lo soporta"  
Percy estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Annabeth, ahora solo quedaban dos chicas además de ellos en el lugar, el hijo de Poseidón miro la pared detrás de la cama de su amiga, estaba llena de mapas y algunas notas raras, pero más que nada fotos, de ella y Thalia, una con Grover y Nico (quien milagrosamente sonreía) incluso una con Luke y Quirón cuando ella era más pequeña. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Percy fue que había varias fotos de ellos dos juntos, claro, eran mejores amigos después de todo, aun así recordar cada momento que enmarcaban aquellas fotos producía una extraña sensación en el estómago de él.  
Había una que era sorprendente, capturaba justo el momento cuando habían ganado la carrera de carros, Percy sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados y Annabeth a milímetros de su mejilla a punto de besarlo, esa era asombrosa. También había unas cuantas de cuando ella lo había ido a visitar, una comiendo galletitas azules, Percy con muchas ganas devorándolas mientras que ella las pinchaba dudosa con un dedo, y había muchísimas de todos los años en el campamento. Sonrió al ver una en la que aparecían Grover y él arrastrando a Annabeth el verano pasado hacia el lago de las canoas.  
Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella comenzó a despertarse, tratando de alejar las mantas que la cubrían.  
-No.-la regaño Percy mientras trataba de poner las mantas en su lugar, pero le fue imposible ya que Annabeth se negaba a dejarlo ganar.- Hace demasiado frio, vas a empeorar si te las quitas- trato de hacerle entender.  
-Percy…- la voz de la rubia era apenas audible.- tengo calor, por favor déjame que me saque esto de encima.  
El chico miro dudando a las hermanas de Annabeth, una de ellas se acercó negando con la cabeza y le quito una de las gruesas mantas mientras decía que iba a buscar un poco de néctar, la otra chica la siguió fuera pero Percy no se percató de aquello.  
Annabeth cerró con fuerza los ojos y se acomodó en la cama, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.  
-Genial, ahora tengo escalofríos.- dijo.  
Percy sonrió al escucharla, no sabía porque pero escucharla enojada por estar enferma le causaba gracia.  
-Hey- paso el dorso de su mano por el brazo de la rubia tratando de calmarla- seguro que se va a pasar con el néctar.  
Él sintió que ella temblaba bajo su mano, por lo que no la corrió y subió un poco las sabanas tratando de taparla más y darle un poco de calor. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba pasando por cambios bruscos de temperatura y por eso temblaba. Aunque Annabeth se había ruborizado un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando por la caricia de Percy, no a causa de su enfermedad. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ellos solo eran amigos.  
Trato de alejarse moviéndose al borde de la cama pero Percy lo tomo como una invitación a sentarse a su lado, por lo que corrió las espesas sabanas y se acomodó a su lado. Ella solo lo miro sin comprender, pero no dijo nada, solo doblo sus piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos. Apoyando su mentón en las rodillas. Percy se quitó sus zapatillas y metió sus pies bajo la sabana.  
-¿Cómo vas con eso?- pregunto al ver que se sonrojaba aún más.  
-¿Qué?- Annabeth se estaba comportando como una boba ante la pregunta, pero todo era porque extrañamente se había distraído con los ojos del chico.  
-Este… ¿Tu enfermedad?- aclaro él-¿Cómo te sientes? Digo, sé que estas toda así pero…. ¿Cómo lo llevas?  
Annabeth enfoco su visión en la cama detrás de Percy, necesitaba de verdad concentrarse.  
-Cansada.- admitió luego de unos segundos en silencio- Solo quiero dormir todo el día pero no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.  
Trato de salir de su prisión acolchonada pero Percy la sujeto agarrándola por la cintura y ella se dejó. No fue difícil, después de todo Annabeth apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos y hablar, no podía poner resistencia alguna al mastodonte morocho que tenía a su lado.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que tus hermanos pueden sobrevivir sin ti unos días. Y si quieres dormir todo el día, ¡pues hazlo!  
Annabeth negó con la cabeza y la apoyo en el hombro de Percy.  
-¿Por qué me haces esto? Dejarme encerrada sin poder hacer nada… es como una condena para mí, y lo peor es que estas consciente de ello.  
Él soltó su cintura y la rodeo con el mismo brazo, acariciando su hombro sobre la tela de la remera mangas larga que usaba por pijama.  
-Perdón, pero esto es mi culpa y si no te cuidas, mejor dicho si no te vigilo, no mejoraras nunca. No tienes que preocuparte por nada que no sea tu salud, y como ya dije, te vigilare para que quedes quieta y sanes.  
-No…- Ella lo dijo con profunda angustia y enojo, así que a Percy solo se le ocurrió una cosa.  
Suspiro cansado y alejo su brazo de los hombros de la chica, tomo su cara entre las manos de él y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras sonreía.  
-Yo cause esto listilla, déjame tratar de arreglarlo o aunque sea mejorarlo.  
A ella se le contagio la sonrisa de Percy, sonaba tan sincero y lastimado que no pudo más que sonreír y desviar la mirada mientras su corazón se aceleraba como loco.  
-En realidad también es mi culpa, no me seque de inmediato cuando me mojaste y es por eso…  
-Annabeth.- cortó él.- Esto es mi culpa, no intentes negármelo.  
Ella se separó del agarre de su amigo y jugueteo con sus propias manos por un rato, mirándolas con demasiado interés, tratando de frenar las palabras que iba a decir.  
-Pues… eso que hiciste fue muy malo, deberías compensármelo.  
-Estoy tratando…- murmuro Percy encogiéndose en sí mismo un poco apenado.- ¿Estoy aquí no?  
-Mmm…- Percy movió sus ojos a los de ella y noto que trataba de no reír.- pero podrías hacer algo mejor para ayudarme, ¿no?  
Él de verdad no entendía a que se refería la rubia, ladeo la cabeza y la miro arqueando una ceja. Annabeth no aguanto más y rio negando, haciendo que su cabello rozara la mejilla de Percy. Si, estaban muuy cerca el uno del otro. Pero ella se alejó un poco y se quitó de encima el brazo de Percy.  
-¡Serás un tremendo sesos de alga!  
-¡Ey!- se quejó alejándose también un poco.- ¡No es mi culpa no entender a las mujeres! Es algo que nos pasa a todos los hombres.  
Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Seguro…  
-¿Me vas a decir que quieres para hacerte sentir mejor o no?  
Annabeth mordió su labio inferior y lo miro dudosa.  
-No.- dijo sonriendo.  
-Dime.- Percy la picho con un dedo en las costillas y la rubia se rio un poco, ella era muy sensible en cuanto a las cosquillas.  
-No- Annabeth estaba casi al borde de la cama, rio pero fue interrumpida por su toz. Llevo una mano a su frente y trato de evitar la mirada de Percy. Aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, él la tomo por la barbilla e hizo que la mirara.  
Apoyo sus labios en la frente de Annabeth, ella sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas pero no se apartó. Aclaro su garganta y hablo dudosa.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-No,- Percy se separó y acaricio el cabello de Annabeth con ternura y la miro a los ojos.- no tienes fiebre. No sé por qué tardan tanto tus hermanas, necesitas el néctar. Ahora.  
Annabeth se quedó sin palabras mirándolo.  
-Voy a buscar el néctar yo mismo.  
Él salió de la cama y la miro por última vez antes de abrir la puerta mientras tomaba su abrigo.  
Annabeth sonrió y deseo poder besarlo como había hecho en el laberinto de Dédalo, es que ella no necesitaba ningún néctar, Percy era su medicina perfecta.

No esta del todo super wow pero me gusto e.e  
Estaba enferma y me hubiera encantado tener a alguien como Percy a mi lado, y como no pude pues que Annie si lo tenga, ¿no? Jajaja los quiero  
Thalia Backer.


End file.
